


Sweet·Blood·Torture

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 吸血鬼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 你的鲜血是我的解药 II





	Sweet·Blood·Torture

“叩、叩、叩。”  
公爵的城堡大门被提着南瓜篮子的小妖怪们敲响了，在稍长一段时间的等待后，吸血鬼打开了门。和其他那些孤傲的血族不同，这个年轻的吸血鬼有着还算得上是和善的性格，他仅披着一件黑色绸缎睡衣站在了小妖怪们的面前，孩子们对于这位大人早就非常熟悉了，他们展开自己的奇装异服搞怪似的大喊道：“不给糖，就捣蛋！”  
源氏伤脑筋地摸着后脑勺，而没有系上的衣襟随着他的动作将线条感极好的胸肌露了出来，上面还附着一层不知道从哪里来的薄汗，他遗憾地说：“你们来得真不是时候。”  
这像是要拒绝的话，来要糖果的幼年妖怪们立马露出了小爪子，一副要开始捣乱的模样。  
可不能让他们在这个时候胡来。  
吸血鬼想着还在等着他的某件事情，赶紧在玄関口的高脚桌里捣鼓一番，幸好无头女仆长在临走前备了一些，源氏赶紧往里捞出一把放在小妖怪们的南瓜篮子里说：“只有这一点点了，明年你们得赶在‘别人’之前来才会有更多。”孩子们大大地点了点头，挥着小爪子与好心的公爵家弟弟告别。

源氏合上了城堡的大门，血族的城堡再次回到了它还有的寂静中，侍奉的无头仆从们因为万圣节假期而各自回家修养，此时这里只剩下两只年轻的吸血鬼。源氏低头看着刚刚被小鬼们落下的糖果无端多了个想法，他蹲下身将其捡起并拆开包装塞进自己的嘴里。  
其实，该着急的并不应该是他，不是吗？  
站起身伸手将凌乱的黑发梳在脑后，刚塞入口腔的巧克力也在此时开始融化——真是腻人的很。源氏哼着不知名的小调，从一楼闲庭信步般朝着二楼的卧室走去，摇晃着的衣摆随意飘荡着，原本的薄汗也在这突如其来的“冷静”中渐渐风干。

“瞧，该等不及的人不是我。”  
昏暗的灯光隐隐地从门缝下漏出，压低的呻吟被若有若无地传到了走廊上，源氏打开房门停下脚步、靠着门框欣赏似的往里面看着——原本用来睡眠的床铺上正堆满了颜色各异的糖果，而它们此刻却不是死的，仿佛有生命般匍匐在底下那具皮肤苍白的身体上，并随着其被压抑的呻吟一次次地起伏着，甚至还会因下面那人难耐的挪动滑落至床下。  
“啪嗒——”  
口中的甜味还未散去。不再愿意只当个旁观者的吸血鬼慢慢走了过去，他弯下腰捡起那颗写着“草莓味”的软糖。沿着糖纸，源氏一丝丝地播下那好看的外壳，这慢条斯理又讲究的动作令他想起了刚才脱下那繁杂公爵装的时候，他微笑着伸出舌头舔了舔被露出的糖果——可惜，还是半藏的身体更加甜美。  
源氏忽然在这个时候觉得饿了。  
他挨着床沿坐到了“糖果山”的身边，并且轻易地就从那五彩缤纷的颜色中找到了那张酡红色的脸，他拨开那重重的“甜蜜”依偎了过去说：“哥哥来尝尝这个。”说完他就不由分说地摸上了那张被蒙着双眼的脸，偏凉的手指在那干燥地唇上打着色情的圆圈，可手底下的人始终紧咬着牙关。  
“哥哥生气了？”源氏瞧着紧绷的脸，笑着将另一只手埋进了糖果山之中，并且很快在摸索中找到了“目标”。贪吃的吸血鬼用舌头舔过刚吃过巧克力的唇，腻人的味道令他乐此不疲，而那只已经找到他兄长赤裸身躯的手也在不断往下，“撩拨了你后，又放置着让你等那么久是我不好……”撸动着挺立起的男根，毫无愧疚感的吸血鬼带着满肚子的坏水絮絮叨叨地说着。  
“嗯……！”被刺激得弓起身的半藏将身上半数的糖果撒落在了地上，而被埋藏在其中、还仍在被玩弄的白色尾巴也露了出来——很明显，作为血族城堡的主人，公爵半藏不应该有这样的东西。  
源氏的手指绕进股间抚摸着尾巴和身体的连接点，而那被撑开的后穴不知道已经维持有多少时候了，半藏扭动着身体想要推开他的弟弟，可在情事上一向磨人的家伙可没有那么好打发，他趁着半藏忍不住开口呻吟出声时，轻而易举地将软糖塞了进去。  
“兄长大人，糖果的滋味还好吗？”跟着软糖一起被塞进半藏嘴里的还有源氏的手指，他轻柔地吻着身下人的脸颊，却恶意地挑逗着敏感的上颚，上下两处同时被玩弄的公爵挣扎地动了几下，覆盖在他身上的糖果此时全都被抖落了下来。源氏眯起了他血色的眸子，叹息地凑在半藏耳边轻声呢喃着，“我辛辛苦苦地从孩子们手里把糖果抢来给兄长大人，怎么能那么不珍惜呢？”

如果不是脸上被蒙着厚重的眼罩，而双手又被红色的细绳束缚在身后，半藏在面对这个问题时，一定会先给这个小兔崽子一拳头。

源氏像是明白这想法似的笑了笑，他舔弄着只属于他的“万圣节糖果”而这味道比起巧克力来说更让他沉醉，永不知道满足的吸血鬼沿着那苍白的脖颈一路往下啃食，直至到了胸口他才稍稍停下了嘴。  
“这是哥哥藏起来的糖果吗？”轻咬了两口挺立起来的乳珠，突然变成好奇宝宝的源氏恶劣地反复吸允起了“好吃的糖果”，被压制的半藏嘴里含着糖果和源氏的手指一点儿话都说不出来，伴随着难以压抑的声音，无法咽下的口水顺着嘴角落了下来——作为高高在上的公爵而言，他还从未如此狼狈过。  
真是难堪到了极点。  
体内被埋进去的狼尾巴像是为了让这位公爵更加不堪似的，振动越发变得急剧烈了起来，之前已经被源氏操干过一番的身体还敏感的厉害，半藏在一片白茫茫的视线中难受地扭动着身体，想要得到更多欲望的神经不断地再叫嚣着想要更多的刺激……  
“兄长大人是想要我操你了吗？”压在半藏身体上的混蛋终于想起了什么似的，拉开了眼罩，他摩挲着那泛红的眼角，柔情却又恶棍十足地说，“可刚刚你把我一脚踹下床了，哥哥我心里很难受。”

去你妈的心里难受！

源氏看着那双满是水光却又狠狠瞪过来的眼睛，他挑起和身下人相似的眉毛，像是不小心似的动了两下插在后穴的大尾巴。  
“……嗯。”突然拢起的双腿不知是想要那只手那那东西插得更深，还是阻止它不要继续侵犯，源氏如同乖巧的弟弟，匍匐在半藏的身上带着半分求知和半缱绻，舔着半藏的下巴说，“哥哥要我怎么做？你怎么说，我就怎么做。”边玩弄着那根“白色的尾巴”边等待对源氏来说是个不错的主意，但这细微的振动惹得本就被折磨了半天的人更加难耐，半藏咬着牙，无法抑制地开始磨蹭着床单来缓解高涨的情欲。  
“这可不行，我还等着你的答案呢。”源氏叉开半藏的双腿将其放置在自己的腿上，他撒着娇凑近已经全身都是薄汗的半藏，在其耳边难过地说，“哥哥怎么能丢下我一个人，自己舒服？”  
“你……嗯！你……你这个小混蛋。”被撑开的后穴陆陆续续地流出被源氏操干进去的精液，不再满足于尾巴上振动器的肉欲在叫嚣着另外一个存在，可还有半分理智的公爵是绝不会将其说出口，他就像是要将情欲化为愤恨似的，想要活剥了他这个惹人生厌的弟弟。  
“再混蛋也是兄长大人一手教出来了。”源氏一手摸着那被他有意为之而长出的尾巴，一手又蹂躏着那手感颇好的臀部，他痴迷地埋进半藏的脖颈处，贪婪地闻着埋藏在着皮肉下、散发着诱人味道的血液。吸血鬼张开了嘴，尖锐的獠牙撩拨似的轻轻划过泛红的肩头——真的是太可爱了。  
源氏轻声呢喃着，一寸寸舔舐着过会儿就要被他享用的“美餐”。  
就差一点点了，就差一点点他就能“吃上”万圣节最好的晚餐了。  
源氏扯开了半藏的红色细绳，他抱起蒸腾在情欲中的半藏，他撩开那披散而下的乌发，细心地将其理在一边，在暧昧昏黄的灯光下他盯着那双熠熠生辉的眼睛，止不住地亲吻上那还带着泪花的泛红眼角：“不过我也教了兄长大人很多东西。”吸血鬼的手摸向了他兄长柔软的小腹，温柔的目光顿时被占有欲撕裂，他裂开嘴笑道：“尤其是这里，它记住了该记住的形状。”  
这句话比起插在身体里的狼尾巴更加让人血脉喷张，半藏捂着脸撇过了头，但那又再次竖起的男根无疑暴露了他现在的心情。源氏深知绝不能在此时欺负得太狠，他选择无视地摸向了那流满了他精液的大腿根，他或轻或重地在后穴口打着圈，如同刚才诱哄半藏吃下草莓味的糖果时似的说：“最后一次机会，哥哥，你到底要我怎么做。”  
垂下的人造尾巴上有着各种各样奇怪的液体，这样的拷问对于半藏来说比城堡里藏着的铁处女都要来得可怕，他感觉自己快要被溺死在理智和情欲的夹缝中——伸手和推开，皆是很简单的动作。  
“哥……”  
“唔！”  
半藏绝对不会承认是这个带着巧克力甜腻的吻，才让他最终决定搂住那凑过来的脖子的。公爵低下眼帘，他嘴里的草莓软糖和源氏嘴里的巧克力味混合成了一种奇怪的幻觉，而这东西正致命地让他产生无法回头的情绪，舌头的交缠中，半藏变得更加渴望，他第一次主动贴上了源氏露出的胸膛，小心翼翼地试探进这个小混蛋的嘴里，像是学着源氏之前那样，用舌头细细软软地抚弄着源氏的上颚。

大概每一个纯洁无辜的小白羊都会让大灰狼兽性大发。

源氏发疯似的翻身压住了半藏，之前所有游刃有余的技巧都荡然无从，他就像是个初尝情欲的毛头小子似的吻着他的哥哥，急不可耐地拔掉了那碍事的尾巴，无辜的振动棒还在专心致志地工作，转眼就被其主人所替代。  
从未想过会引起如此结果的半藏惊呼都还没来得及出口，被更加炙热粗大的东西狠狠挺入，刚要涌出来的精液再次被堵了回去，泥泞的穴口沾上了各种各样奇怪的液体，被侵犯着的公爵呻吟着大张着双腿，他已经无力再盘上那精干的腰，源氏毫不在意地将其架在肩膀上，大开大合地操干着身下这个引人犯罪的身体。  
“太……太深了……啊……”敏感点被粗大的东西顶弄着，寡情公爵的眼中又积起了泪水，他带着浓浓的哭腔难以抑制地呻吟出声。  
这对于疯狂的野兽来说是致命的勾引，挺进半藏体内的东西变得越来越大、越来越炙热，他几乎能感受到那膨胀起来的青筋是如何沿着湿濡的肠壁操干进来的，被架在他弟弟肩膀上的脚趾因为舒爽而蜷曲了起来，挺立起来的男根流出了透明的液体，半藏颤抖着双腿感觉着快感将他一波波送上了至高的地方。  
“源……源氏……嗯嗯！”高高在上的公爵抬起早就被操干得没有知觉的腰，他搂着他弟弟的脖子一口咬上了那个宽厚的肩膀，同族的血液顺着牙齿流进了他的口中，下半身的快感和吸血的满足令他很快就射出来，而被沾湿腹部的源氏却没有要停下的意思，他操干着身下这具正在因射精而颤抖、紧缩的身体。  
可不能就那么放过他。  
脑子里只有那么一件事的小混蛋，抓起他兄长的脚踝，痴迷地在他的身体里留下自己的痕迹：“哥哥吃饱了的话，记下来该我了。”獠牙穿破了纤细的脚踝，源氏歪过头舔弄着冒出来的血珠，血红色的眼眸暗沉得更加厉害了。  
甜蜜的、充满鲜血的、又如同童话般的恶劣“处刑”还在万圣节的夜晚继续着……

真不知道明年该买些什么糖果，才能配得上公爵这蜜罐子一样的身体。

-End-


End file.
